Wicked Gypsy
by opal aline
Summary: Bella is dragged to a renaissance fair - in costume. She is less than thrilled with her predicament until a certain green-eyed man makes her day infinitely more interesting.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL THINGS TWILIGHT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**A/N: Thank you my dear, sweet beta and friend, Justine - this would be nothing without you! Thank you to my fabulous momma, Alice for all your advise on the music biz! Thank you to Kathie for your never ending support!**

**This was written for the With the Band contest...thanks to all that read and voted!**

**~XXXX~**

**BPOV**

"Mom, this is too tight! I can't breathe!" I gasp to my mother as she laces up the bodice of my dress.

"But look how good your boobs look. You'll have all the boys eating out of your hands with this cleavage!" With these words, my mother proceeds to cup my breasts – adjusting them for maximum effect.

"Mom!" I'm horrified by my mother's actions. _Gah! We are going to a renaissance fair, not a rave!_

I can't believe I let my mother and my best friend, Alice, talk me into dressing up this year. I love renaissance fairs, but I never dress up… It draws too much attention; I'm more of a blend in kind of girl.

"Bella, are my wings straight?" I look over my shoulder to see Alice trying to straighten the fairy wings strapped to her back.

I slap my mother's hands away from my chest and step to my friend's side.

"You look like a giant Tinker Bell, you know that, right?" I seriously question Alice's sanity. She is so…_lime_.

"I know! Isn't it great! I think I would wear this everyday if I could," Alice tells me, talking a mile a minute.

I have no idea how Alice and I are friends. We are complete opposites, but I love her to bits.

"Okay, Tink, you're good to go." My straightening efforts are rewarded with a high pitch squeal and a green streak as Alice flits from the room.

I have no idea how she can be so graceful in the get-up she has on. Only Alice would think lime green stilettos are appropriate renaissance Fair attire.

**~xx~**

This must be the hottest day of the year. I'm sweating like mad in this damn dress.

Neither my mother or Alice seems to notice the scorching temperature, nor the fact that I'm about ready to die of heat stoke.

After some epic nagging on my part, they agree to some frozen lemonade and a picnic table in the shade, near the stage.

My mom and Alice are chatting about manicures or some other random girly crap I don't care about. I study the crowd around me, noting some of the more elaborate costumes. I'm also vaguely aware of the performance on stage…something with flutes, certainly nothing attention grabbing.

The heat and boredom is making me drowsy, I lay my head down on the table and close my eyes.

I must've dozed off, because I'm suddenly awakened by a loud, steady drum beat. The distinctive squeak of a bagpipe joins the drum. It seems to be the typical entertainment for these events. An electric guitar joins the mix, piquing my interest. I open my eyes, turning my face to the stage.

The trio of performers is an eclectic looking bunch. All of them are wearing black peasant shirts and green tartan kilts.

The drummer is a massive man, muscles apparent under his shirt as he plays the giant bass drum strapped to his body. The bagpiper is tall and thin, his honey blond hair swinging around his chin as he manages to make a pleasant sound come from an instrument I usually find repelling. The guitarist is who really draws my eye. He is, hands down, the hottest man I've ever seen. His coppery locks are a bird's nest on his head, sticking out in every direction. His eyes are closed, giving him the appearance of being in his own world. His body is swaying slightly to the music as his fingers pick out the enchanting rhythm.

I am completely enamored by the music. I've never heard anything like this before. The bagpipe, drum and guitar dance together, their intoxicating notes snaking through the crowd, finding me. I am drawn to the stage…pulled by the music. My feet have a mind of their own, moving my body to the stage. I soon find myself standing a few feet from the stage, starring up at the band with glassy eyes.

Everything around me melts away and there is only the music.

I can feel the rhythm in my body as the music pulses out its rock with a twist harmony.

"Bella?" A tap on my shoulder and Alice's voice in my ear brings me back to reality.

"They're pretty good, huh?" Alice is swaying beside me as she speaks.

_Good?_ That word isn't enough, they are beyond good. I can't even find the right word to express my thoughts, so I settle for nodding mutely at her.

The music ends as suddenly as it started. I stand transfixed…wanting more. My eyes never leave the beautiful guitarist, watching him move with an oddly awkward grace as he makes his way to the back of the stage, swapping the electric guitar for an acoustic.

Another bagpiper joins the trio. He is older then the others, his icy blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The next melody starts slow. It's beautifully haunting as the two bagpipes find their harmony. The guitarist threads his notes into the melody with the constant thrumming beat of the drum.

The band plays song after song, sometimes just the younger three, and sometimes all four. For one song just the older bagpiper and the guitarist play an achingly beautiful ballad, bewitching me further.

The band wraps up their set and the crowd explodes with applause and whistling. My palms sting from the force of my clapping.

The man with the icy blond hair motions for the crowd to quiet. His voice is smooth and melodic with a distinctly British lilt. "Thank you for coming out today and supporting us. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

The other bagpiper joins him, his voice marking him a Scotsman, "Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock."

The giant drummer steps up adding his booming Scottish brogue, "Emmett McCarty."

The copper-haired, god-like guitar player speaks, his voice is soft and timid with the sexiest British accent I've ever heard, "I'm Edward Masen and we are Wicked Gypsy."

"Yeah..." I sigh – out loud...in public, causing Edward Masen to turn his glowing, gorgeous, green eyes toward me. Our eyes lock and something passes between us.

I feel drawn to this man.

Alice is tugging at the sleeve of my dress and I reluctantly pull my eyes from Edward's.

"What do you want Alice?" I snap at her.

"Jeez, Bella! Don't freak! I just want to know if you'd like to meet the band. They're selling CD's. I thought you would like to get a closer look anyway. I could've mopped up the drool around your feet from looking at Edward."

I punch Alice's arm – blushing. I didn't know it was that obvious.

"You aren't the only one that was eyeing one of those yummy boys." Alice bursts into a fit of laughter and I can't help but join her.

We make our way to the back of the crowd that has gathered around the table. It's mostly a bunch of girls...all ogling the pretty that is Wicked Gypsy.

Alice and I hesitate at the edge of the group, wanting to get closer, but not wanting to risk looking like desperate morons by pushing our way to the front.

"What are you girls doing?" My mother asks, joining us as we wait."

"Hoping to get a chance to meet those tasty boys," Alice chimes.

My mother makes an annoyed noise, grabs both of us by the elbow and starts pulling us through the other admirers.

"Mom! What are you doing?" I whisper harshly.

"I saw the way you girls were looking at those guys. You never know what might be if you never try," she says.

I have always suspected that my mother might be completely insane, this confirms it.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" I tell her.

"Maybe, but you will thank me for it later," she insists and shoves us against the table, drawing the eyes of all four men.

I drop my gaze and feel the crimson starting across my face.

Alice has no such difficulties and immediately starts chatting up Jasper about how amazing their music is.

I allow my eyes to travel over the CD's on the table before me. There are varying covers on the cases, and it appears there are three different albums. My eye is drawn to a cover to my left. The picture is a close up of fingers on guitar strings.

I slide my fingers gently over the cover, marveling at the elegance of the pictured hand.

"This one's from our Dublin set." His sexy, timid voice is so close to my ear it startles me.

I look up to see Edward gazing down at me his impossibly green eyes. I marvel at his beauty, finding my self feeling very dazzled – so much so I lose my balance and fall against the table, sending CD's scattering everywhere.

_Oh God!_ I have humiliated myself into the dust! I want to run away, but I am firmly rooted to my spot.

I sink to my knees to start retrieving the items I spilled, my crouched position offering welcome relief from the onslaught of stares from the crowd.

"Let me help you," Edward says, coming around the table, kneeling at my side.

He fills his hands with cases, depositing them on the table before turning to me and offering his hand. I stare at his fingers for a moment, clutching the CD's in my arms to my chest. My eyes travel up his arm, to his shoulder and finally up to his face, taking in his every chiseled feature. His eyes are warm and kind as he waits for me to take his hand. With trembling fingers I stretch out my hand, placing my fingertips lightly on his palm. His fingers close around my hand and he pulls me easily to my feet. My body is closer to his than I expect and I can feel his body heat through my clothes.

"I'm Edward Masen." His soft voice is barley loud enough for me to hear over the crowd around us.

I feel the color heat my face once more as I gaze at this gorgeous man.

"I noticed you during the show. Did you enjoy it?" Edward asks.

"Very much!" Edward's face breaks into a heart melting grin at my words and I find myself returning his smile.

"What's your name?" He asks softly.

My face flushes further with the realization that I have yet to speak to him.

"Bella." My voice is quiet to my own ears and I wonder if he has even heard me.

"Bella...that suits you." The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine.

We gaze at each other for a few moments before Edward asks me question while tugging at his already unruly hair, "Are you here for the rest of the day?"

"I...I think so," I tell him, trying to think of a reason he would be asking me this.

"We are having a little gathering tonight...nothing formal. You and your friends are welcome to join us, if you want to," Edward says, nodding toward Alice and my mom.

_Oh, wow! Did I just get invited to hang out with this luscious man?_

"That sounds great!" _Holy crow, I sound desperate. Epic eye roll to myself_.

Edward quickly finds a scrap of paper and a pencil and scribbles out directions for me.

His eyes lock on mine once again as he puts the paper in my hand. "Till later then?"

Once again, all I can do is nod mutely at him.

Edward goes back to his place at the table and I am left trying to remember how to move.

**~xx~**

"Are you sure you don't mind, Mom?" I ask.

"I'll be fine, dear, really. Your father will be here in just a few minutes. You girls go have fun, just make sure you call me tomorrow."

I nod as my mother pulls me into a hug.

Even though I don't live at home any more, I know she still worries.

**~xx~**

"Is this the right turn?" Alice slows in the middle of the road as we both peer anxiously out the window.

"I think so. Edward's directions say, 'the second left after the stop light'...this is the second left."

Alice pulls into the dirt driveway and we make our way into the RV campground.

"Oh my God, Bella! Can you believe this! I get to spend the whole evening staring at Jasper!"

I giggle at Alice as she sighs Jasper's name and her eyes take on that dreamy look.

I know exactly how she feels, the thought of being able to just sit and gaze at Edward sends color burning across my face.

Alice and I walk to the numbered campsite Edward gave us.

The scene in front me is like nothing I have seen before. The largest Winnebago I have ever laid eyes on is parked in the center of the camp site; over our heads is what appears to be an old parachute between the trees. Several tents are peppered around the edges of the parachute and ropes are strung between many of the trees, various articles of clothing scattered across them. This really does look like a gypsy camp.

Even as odd as the trappings of the camp seem, it is the drama in the midst of it all that draws my attention. Alice and I stop short, not sure we should interrupt the heated exchange taking place.

"You need to leave, Tanya. You aren't welcome here." Carlisle's voice is controlled, but there is an obvious edge of anger.

A trashy looking strawberry blonde flips her hair over her shoulder and fixes her gaze on Edward and Jasper. "You boys weren't complaining about my presence a couple weeks ago."

Jasper's posture visibly stiffens as he crosses his arms over his chest and shoots daggers at the woman. Edward is hanging his head, elbows resting on his knees, face buried in his hands.

Carlisle takes a step toward Tanya, fury on his face. "We all know what happened that night. They were drunk out of their minds and you snuck into their tents."

Tanya is unfazed by Carlisle's tone. "Whatever, pops...you're just jealous that I didn't suck your dick!"

Wow, this woman is brazen.

Before I even realize it is happening, a slight woman steps out from behind Carlisle. Her hazel eyes are blazing with anger, her long, caramel braids swinging around her shoulders as she pulls back and slaps Tanya hard across the face.

"You fucking whore! You better clear out of here before I rip you apart."

I don't know this woman, but judging from the look on her face, she is serious.

"Fuck you, bitch! I'm gonna have you charged with assault!" Tanya is advancing on the woman with braids till she is suddenly jerked backward, a stunningly beautiful blond pulling her away by her hair.

"_Ow_! What the fuck!" Tanya is screaming and thrashing against the blonde's grip.

"Enough, Tanya! You aren't wanted here. You never were." The blonde pushes Tanya backward, causing her to fall on the ground at my feet.

Alice and I reach for her elbows to help her up.

"Don't touch me cunts!"

We back away as she drags herself off the ground. "Some fucking sister you are, Rose!" With that, Tanya storms off toward the parking area.

Silence fills the air now; I feel very awkward and I'm not sure if we should stay or not. I look at Alice and she seems as unsure as I do.

"Girls, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Please come on over and sit down."

Alice and I head over to the chairs the woman with the braids motions us to.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. You must be Bella and Alice."

We smile briefly at her and shake her extended hand.

For the first time since we arrived, Edward looks up at me, smiling shyly before making his way to my side and taking the seat next to mine.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" he asks.

"Awhile... Long enough to hear what the drama was about."

A deep blush colors Edward's cheeks and he drops his gaze to the ground.

I push my knee against his. "I'm a big girl; I've heard swearing before."

Edward looks back up at me, still blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry you had to hear-"

I cut him off, knowing what he is apologizing for, "Edward, it's okay. No need to explain."

Edward grins widely at me. "Would you like a beer?"

I normally don't drink beer, but then I don't normally go hang out with sexy British guys I just met, so what the hell.

"Sure."

**~xx~**

I'm on my third beer and I'm starting to feel it. Ordinarily, I wouldn't drink this much, but I'm having such a good time. I love just sitting here watching Edward and his friends playing around on their instruments, enjoying the night. The way the firelight shows off the coppery shade of his hair, the merriment dancing in his eyes.

Edward keeps watching me...his eyes sparkling. I haven't drunk so much that I think the way he keeps looking at me is a product of the beer. Each glance makes my insides squirm and my fingers itch with the desire to touch him.

Edward is the only one still playing; almost everyone else is dozing or has left already.

I'm not sure where Alice is. The last time I saw her she was snuggled up with Jasper, so I'm sure she is some where with him.

The last note of Edward's song hangs in the air and I sigh before I can stop myself, "That was beautiful."

Edward moves from the chair he's sitting in and joins me where I'm sitting on the ground.

"Do you want to learn?"

I look at him in confusion.

"The guitar. I can teach you, if you would like," he clarifies.

I nod, once again unable to speak in his presence.

Edward sits down behind me, sliding his impossibly long legs beside mine. My heart is in my throat as he snuggles his body close to mine. His arms come around my shoulders, bringing his guitar to rest in my lap. He takes a hold of my right hand and places it on the neck of the guitar, wrapping his fingers around mine, pressing my fingers against the strings. Edward pushes his face into my hair; I can feel his warm breath on my skin. He takes my other hand and places it on the center of the guitar, curling my fingers till only my thumb is brushing the strings.

"Strum gently," his voice is barely a whisper in my ear.

Edward glides my thumb lightly over the strings, allowing each note to reverberate through the air. He moves his hands from mine, resting them on my thighs, "Keep playing." His face nuzzles further into my hair, pushing it from my neck. My fingers fumble against the strings when I feel Edward's lips gently brush my neck.

He takes the guitar from my hands, laying it aside, his lips peppering my neck with kisses.

He folds his arms around me, holding me to him in a tight embrace.

I bring my hands to rest on his forearms, running my fingers back and forth over the soft hairs on his skin.

"You are so beautiful. Do you know that?" Edward whispers in my ear.

I shake my head against him. No one has ever called me beautiful.

Edward's arms lift me up and turn my body toward his, settling me easily in his lap. His hand presses softly to my cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of my mouth.

Stunning green eyes look into mine, "Bella, you _are_ beautiful."

I lower my gaze as heat floods my face.

Edward's hand slips down to my chin, forcing my face upwards. He presses his mouth softly to mine, caressing my lips with his.

I sigh against him; he feels so perfect. The warm, wet of his tongue traces along my bottom lip, causing tingles to run down my spine.

Desire races through my body when his tongue moves past my parted lips.

I allow my hand to travel up to his face, running my fingertips over the heavy stubble that covers his jaw.

Edward runs one hand into my hair, entwining his fingers. The other remains on my face, stroking my cheek gently.

Reluctantly, I allow him to pull his mouth from mine, though my fingers continue their exploration of his face.

"Bella, you are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

His words melt me and I know this man owns me.

Our tender moment is broken by the arrival of Alice and Jasper.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to head out," she says quietly.

I know Alice is right. I just don't want her to be.

I move slowly from Edward's lap, trying to put off the inevitable.

He helps me to my feet, and we are once again gazing intently at each other.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Edward tells me.

"Me too," are the only words I can manage.

I can feel the tears starting to prick my eyes, knowing I will probably never see him again.

"We will be heading out in the morning. Our next show is in two days. May I call you?"

Hope surges through my chest as I nod at him. I quickly dig through my bag for a pen and paper.

Edward takes my hand when I give him my number, bringing it slowly to his lips and placing a light kiss on my fingers.

My knees feel weak at such a romantic gesture.

"Till next time, beautiful Bella."

_Wow! He is good._

**~xx~**

"Have a nice day," I say with zero enthusiasm.

I've never been so distracted before. I can't keep my mind off Edward.

I keep replaying yesterday in my mind. Every glance, every word, every touch…

Sighing loudly, I turn my attention to the next customer in line.

**~xx~**

"Whatcha thinking?"

I jump in surprise, Alice startling me from my thoughts as she plops down next to me on the couch.

"Oh...um...nothing."

Alice rolls her eyes at my attempt to cover my thoughts.

"Yeah, right. You blush over nothing, huh?"

_Man..._ She caught red handed.

I lower my gaze, pretending to be suddenly interested in a spot on my jeans.

"Just thinking about Edward," I admit.

Alice's face lights with a smile.

"I know what you mean. I can't get Jasper out of my head for anything."

I start biting my nails as I debate whether I should share my crazy idea with Alice.

"You know we could catch up with them," I say nonchalantly, gauging her reaction.

Alice looks at me with wide eyes. "You mean the band?"

"Yeah. They don't play till tomorrow night. If we drive all night, we can make it."

I can see the wheels turning in Alice's mind... She's considering it.

Alice begins pacing around the room, talking speedily as she walks. "We could use those big duffle bags, you can cram a lot of stuff in those and we can take my car - your truck is useless."

I glare at Alice. She knows I don't like her insulting my truck.

She pokes her tongue out at me and continues talking, "We can pack a bunch of snacks... Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun!"

Alice is now literally bouncing up and down.

"Bella! Does this make us groupies?"

I shrug. I'll go with groupie, it sounds better then stalker.

Alice is squealing and squeezing me in a vice grip. She is freakishly strong for someone so small.

I wrangle myself from the death grip she has on my neck.

"Alice, what about your job?" I ask her.

She waves her hand, brushing off my comment. "Irina is totally cool, she won't mind. Hell, she would probably come if she didn't have the shop to run. You should quit your job. You hate it there anyway and your boss is such a bitch to you. Besides, you are the worst barista ever, you know you have dropped more cups of coffee then you have served."

She definitely has me there. Serving up fancy coffee requires way more balance then I possess.

Even though this started as my idea, I'm getting a bit worried about the logistics.

"What about money?" This is my biggest concern; both of us have limited resources.

Alice scrunches her face, thinking. "We could use my Europe money."

"No! You have been saving for years to make that trip." I can't believe Alice is even suggesting this, I know what that trip means to her.

"I know, but I can always earn more money. We'll probably never get another opportunity like this"

Alice and I look at each other for a moment before we both explode into a fit of giggles.

"So we're really doing this?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road," Alice shouts.

**~xx~**

My stomach is in knots as Alice and I wait in our front row seats, staring at the darkened stage.

I'm excited to see the guys in a larger venue and under the lights of a night show.

We aren't waiting long before the vibrating tones of the drum begins to sound. A single spotlight follows Emmett's path across the stage.

The strum of a guitar added to the drum sends my heart racing. My eyes search the stage, eager to find Edward.

Another spotlight joins the first, shining on Edward as he crosses the stage.

He looks unbelievably handsome under the bright spotlight, every feature highlighted.

The bagpipes squawk to life and Jasper and Carlisle enter from opposite sides of the stage, each with a spotlight trained on them.

The lights come to life, bathing the entire stage in brilliance.

Most of the audience is standing now, many of them dancing.

Alice and I are able to stand right next to the stage, looking up in awe.

Edward has me completely entranced. His fingers move with nimble precision over his instrument, eliciting an intoxicating melody.

His whole body is tuned to the music he is playing, swaying and turning with the beat. I am captured by his single-minded concentration. He doesn't seem to notice the crowd, intent on the performance.

Alice and I cheer, scream, and whistle through their eight song set...dancing and bouncing to the music.

I feel a little sad when the concert is over and the crowd is roaring around me, but only for a moment... Now it's time to see the guys.

I'm extremely thankful for Alice right now. She can push her way through a crowd like nobody's business.

There is a small group of people, mostly women, gathered around the stairs leading from the back exit of the stage.

Alice and I find a spot to wait, making sure we are visible to anyone that comes out the door. Lucky for us, we don't have long to wait. Minutes after we arrive, the stage door swings open and Emmett comes clomping down the stairs. Rosalie, the busty, statuesque blonde we met two nights ago, pushes her way through the crowd and wraps herself around Emmett's large frame. Carlisle walks out next with Esme tucked under his arm.

I notice several girls inch closer to the stairs at the same moment I see Jasper and Edward walking out together. My heart sinks a bit as I watch the three skanky looking girls plant themselves at the bottom of the stairs, leaving Jasper and Edward no choice but to interact with them.

"Oh, fuck no!" Alice whispers next to me.

"Jazzy!" Alice is hopping up and down, waving her hands frantically in the air.

Alice's piercing yell causes Jasper and Edward to snap their heads up and scan the people gathered around.

I can see the second Jasper spots Alice. His whole face lights up with a grin and they rush to each other like a scene from a movie.

Edward is more subtle when his eyes settle on me, a slow grin creeping across his face.

Much to my delight, Edward brushes the skanky girls' hands off him as he walks right past them without a glance.

"Bella! I can't believe you're here!" Once again his beautifully mellow voice melts me.

I'm doubly melted when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing me firmly on the mouth.

I slide my fingers up into his messy, sweaty hair, twisting and pulling, holding him to me.

I'm pretty sure I could stand here all night and kiss him. After a few more strokes of my tongue across his, I pull my mouth away, wanting to look at his gorgeous face again.

"I wanted to see you again. You don't mind, do you?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me, Bella? I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you are really here."

His lips meet mine again, more forceful this time, and I can't help myself, I moan right into his mouth.

Edward's hands slide down to my hips and pull me flush to his body, my stomach colliding with the bulge in his pants. I gasp at the contact and press myself closer.

"Take it indoors, lover boy," Emmett's voice booms so close to us, it makes me jump.

Edward and I separate, both blushing and kicking awkwardly at the ground.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Edward asks.

I nod and Edward grabs my hand, pulling me toward the fair concession area.

We find a corn dog stand and Edward gets us something to eat.

Conversation is surprisingly easy between us - Edward tells me about adventures in touring the summer fair and carnival circuit. I tell him about the little town I grew up in and college life.

"Where are you staying?" Edward asks.

"A little place a couple miles from here - nothing fancy, but it serves its purpose."

Edward nods, but says nothing, leading me out of the fair gates and toward the RV camp area.

We head over to the band's camp spot. Physically things look much as they did last time - parachute canopy and all, but no drama this time. The Winnebago is dark. Carlisle and Esme must be asleep.

"I'm going to change out of this real quick and then I'll take you to your motel," Edward says and I watch him duck into one of the tents.

My heart sinks a little as I drop into one of the chairs scattered around the camp.

I'm not sure what I hoped this evening would be, but I was hoping for a bit more then this. I sit picking at my jeans and feeling sorry for myself when a low moan hits my ears.

I sit up looking around me for what made that noise. I see no one... The moans are more defined now and to my utter horror, I recognize the voice - it's Alice...and those are her sex noises.

_Oh jeez... Of all the times not to have my iPod with me._

I clap my hands over my ears and clench my eyes shut. _Like that's going to help._

I can still hear her... _My God, she's loud!_

A soft tap on my arm causes me to jump and I stifle a scream.

"Shit...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward says, taking a step back from me and dropping his gaze.

My eyes lock with his right as Alice lets out a particularly loud moan. We both go absurdly red and shift our eyes from each other.

"You want to get out of here?" He whispers.

"Please!" I yelp and follow Edward to the far side of the Winnebago.

He steps to the side of a beautiful dark blue motorcycle and grabs one of the helmets, tossing it at me.

"You ever been on a motorcycle?"

I shake my head. I never had any desire to ride on a motorcycle…till now. The idea of holding on to Edward that way is very appealing.

Edward eases his long body onto the bike and gets himself squared away before turning to me. "Hop on, babe."

I secure the helmet on my head and slide on to the bike behind Edward, wrapping my arms around him.

"Where to?" He shouts over the roar of the engine.

I tell him the name of our motel and we speed off down the road. It is exhilarating to be flying down the road...cool night air stinging my skin, wrapped around a man that is so sexy it should be a crime.

Much too soon for my liking, we pull into the motel parking lot, Edward swinging the bike into a parking spot.

Edward walks me to my room and I try not to let the disappointment show on my face as I wish him goodnight.

He looks confused for a moment before, once again, a blush crosses his face. "I was kinda hoping I could stay here tonight."

Edward's eyes lock on mine and I am speechless, amazed by the power this man has over me.

I nod and manage to collect myself enough to get the door open...very aware that Edward is mere inches behind me.

He tosses his jacket on one of the beds as soon as we are in the door and reaches for my hand, intertwining his long fingers with mine.

Edward pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist...holding me against him.

"I have been thinking about you every minute since we met." His voice is only a whisper, his breath and lips brushing warmth across my forehead.

His words are like fire in my heart, pressing me into actions I normally wouldn't take.

I allow my hand to drift up from my side to the hem of his shirt, my fingers itching to make contact with his skin.

Edward's lips descend on mine with hunger as I explore under his shirt. A small moan escapes him when I allow my fingers to follow the soft line of hair leading down from his navel.

I've never been one to take the reins in intimate situations, but hearing and feeling Edward's obvious pleasure at my actions gives me a heady sense of power.

Feeling bold, I allow my hand to continue down, reaching the rough texture of his jeans.

"Bella…"

The sound and feel of him moaning my name into my mouth sets my blood boiling with desire. I push my hand further down, rubbing my palm over the center of his erection.

The most enticing growling sound rumbles through Edward's chest as I press my hand against him again. His fingers begin inching their way down till he is cupping my behind and squeezing as I mimic his actions on his bulge.

His hands move from my body and tangle in my hair, holding my face as his tongue plunges deeper in my mouth. The passion of his kiss shreds my last inhibition and my hand moves with confidence to the line of buttons on his jeans...popping them one by one. Edward's fingers trace along the contours of my neck to my collarbone, finding their way to the buttons of my shirt, freeing each one as his hands move down my body.

Our clothes seem to almost melt off of our bodies and I find that I'm pushing Edward onto the closest bed. I take a moment to admire the naked man laid out before me. He really is breathtaking - his long, lean muscles, the enticing part of his lips as he breathes heavily, the spark in his lust-filled eyes...he is truly perfection.

I crawl over his sprawled body...kissing a path up his chest till our lips are once again attacking the other's.

His hands guide me over him...where he wants me, where I want me...my body aches with desire for him. I lower myself slowly over him, revealing in the satisfying stretch as my body molds itself to his.

Our unified pants and moans fill the air as I rock my body against his. This is no moment of sweet lovemaking – I am riding him hard, digging my fingers into his chest as he holds my hips, slamming me down onto him.

Tidal waves of pleasure are making their way through my body...my orgasm nearing its peak. My muscles squeeze and pulse around him and I feel him harden inside me before everything explodes.

Edward is holding me to him, trembling underneath me. My body feels molten as I slide off him, curling my body against his side.

Emotion hits me like a sledge hammer and I fight to control myself before Edward notices. I am smacked with the realization that this could be a one time thing.

"How do you do it?" I ask him quietly.

He wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer. "Do what?"

"Go from place to place all the time. Never put down any roots...doesn't it bother you?"

He adjusts our bodies so he can look me in the eye, "Bella, most people live and die with their music still un-played. They never dare to try. I don't want that life. I don't want to be that old man sitting around counting up his regrets...I want to live. Our band may not be playing the biggest venues, but we are out there...living our dreams, what more could I want?"

His words speak right to my heart and I decide in this moment not to worry about what will happen next.

I will simply live in the now.

**~XXXX~**

**A/N: Thank you so very much for reading!**


End file.
